


of alternate rebellion

by zerixanne



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerixanne/pseuds/zerixanne
Summary: This takes place after season 1 episode 21, and in reference to the alternate world detailed in season 3 episode 25. Pretty much what would happen if Will didn't let Carmilla go when he found her tied up. Spoilers only for the alt-world.





	of alternate rebellion

Carmilla woke up to darkness. A moment passed as disconnected fear descended upon her like a blanket of dust. The last speck settled upon her mind, and she broke into a fit of struggling. She could tell the ropes around her wrists and ankles were different from the full-body wrap she had gotten used to. Though indescribably annoying, she was just starting to get used to the constant monitoring from her ridiculous roommate and her posse of do-gooders. The sudden blackout, the permeating smells of sulfur and rubble, and the stone digging into her shoulder were all jarring, to say the least.  
Amid vicious writhing Carmilla’s mind drifted to figuring out what the hell was going on. Not a few moments ago she was turning her brain to mush with grossly oversaturated, stereotypical “vampire” flicks. Laura had been dozing off on her bed beside the desk. Concentrating hard, a memory of the door carefully creaking open drifted into view. Carmilla had glanced behind to see-  
“I wouldn’t struggle like that, kitty-cat. You’ll just tire yourself out.”  
The voice hit her over the back of the head like a well-aimed bat. Will. What had he done to her- to Laura? Rage flared through every inch of Carmilla - at Will’s condescension, at Laura’s headstrong schemes - but so help any diety that may be stupid enough to be watching over her now, if Will had harmed a hair on Laura’s head-  
“And neither of us would want that, now would we.” Carmilla’s words were laced with icy venom. “Even so, I would greatly appreciate it if you could remove this rag from my face.”  
Will’s laugh was far too like their mother’s for Carmilla’s comfort- full of menacing contempt and the feeling of knowing something you don’t. “Well, I suppose being able to see your own demise wouldn’t hurt.”  
She squinted her eyes against the sudden assault of light. Cracking one eye open, then the other, Carmilla’s breath hitched. A deep, glowing light was in the cavern in front of her, holding her gaze. All tracks of her mind wanted to switch to this light, to follow its alluring glow- but Carmilla shut her eyes tight and steadied her breathing.  
She finally returned her gaze to the room, making sure to look anywhere but the light trap. It seemed she was in some deep cave, and judging from the musty air surrounding her, she was a good few feet under the ground. Carmilla had been shoved in one niche, but aside from Will and her, no one else could be seen in the cavern.  
Carmilla did her best to sound as breezy as possible. “So, how did a fledgling like you manage to trap me?”  
Will snickered. “I’d say the same way a bunch of teenage humans did to you. And I can’t say you were particularly aware of your surroundings. To play the Devil’s advocate, I did have the element of surprise on my side… and a crowbar.”  
A throbbing lump on the back of Carmilla’s head backed up his claim.   
“So, Will.” She was tired of waiting around. She craned her neck to look into Will’s eyes as best she could. “What do you want from me? And where did you put my… scrappy little roommate?”  
“With you? I was just bored and passing the time before Mother was ready. I do think it’s been long enough, though. And as for your roommate? Well, I guess you’ll see soon enough.” There was enough faux-superiority in his voice to make Carmilla’s skin feel sticky.   
Before she could question him further, Will tightened her ropes, and strode away to and around a different dark corner.   
With Will gone, all Carmilla could hear was the quiet hum of the light. She strained her ears, trying to see if she could get any inkling whatsoever as to where she was, and where Will had gone. All she got back was nothing, and quiet darkness.  
She waited for what felt like hours. Though, she had to digress, time had become a bit hard to track after her decades upon decades of just waiting. A flicker of a thought glimmered through her misty mind. And just as she felt her familiar stupor beginning to dissipate, all because of the thought of her insufferable, headstrong, entirely-too-trusting roomate…  
Carmilla set to removing her bindings. It was slow going, and Carmilla could feel her nails chipping away and her skin being rubbed raw- but frankly, she was sick of being tied up.   
She managed to get her ropes to their last thread when voices drifted in. They were coming from where Will had disappeared. Carmilla strained every fibre of her being, trying to pick out words- even general meanings would have sufficed. And all at once, they strode into the cavern.  
The Dean herself headed the charge, fury etched across her statue of a silhouette. Will was followed close behind, an eager dog traipsing along in the shadow of their mother. He looked more worse-for-wear than Carmilla had remembered him being, and as the pair walked closer into view, it became more apparent why. The form limp in Will’s arms began to take shape, developing into the unmistakable features of Laura Hollis.   
Carmilla was too stunned to call out; all she could do was watch in quiet horror. The Dean led her entourage to a few metres from the edge, then stopped short. Will dumped Laura at the Dean’s feet with a huff of exhaustion- eliciting a small groan from the girl. She’s still alive, at least, Carmilla thought desperately.   
The Dean looked down at Laura as if she were a stubborn piece of gunk stuck to the bottom of her shoe. “We don’t often perform sacrifices until later in the cycle. But for you, and my unfortunately wayward daughter-” both the Dean and Will glanced over to Carmilla, the former with frosty disappointment and the latter with horrifying glee. “Killing you will not only get you out of my way, but also serve as a warning for anyone else cocky enough to challenge me.”  
“No,” Carmilla’s throat finally cooperated enough to choke out the word. She caught Laura’s bruised, half-conscious gaze and tried to convey everything she couldn’t scream out with a look. It was hard to tell with the gag tied around her mouth, but she could’ve sworn she saw Laura’s face soften in a smile.   
“Dump her in, Will,” the Dean sighed. “I don’t have all day, and Miss Righteous here has already been too much of a pain.”  
Carmilla yanked ferociously at the last threads holding her back. Her hoarse, pitiful chants of “no, no” weren’t capturing her desperate fury well enough. Though, the sight of Will scooping Laura up as if she were garbage to be taken out was enough to burn the cotton from Carmilla’s mouth. She took a sharp inhale of stifling underground air, and she screamed.   
All she could do was scream Laura’s name as she tumbled from Will’s arms and into the pit below. Her whole body shuddered and her vision blurred. Not like this was all she could think, I won’t believe it; and then Will was grabbing her by the back of her shirt. He dragged her over to the edge- either oblivious to or relishing in Carmilla’s sobs, she couldn’t tell. The final fibers holding her together snapped against the rough edge as Carmilla was thrown into the pit.  
Her hand shot out instinctively, fingers scraping and bleeding away before jamming itself into a niche in the side. She looked down and around wildly, trying to catch a glimpse of light brown hair, or a horribly tacky outfit, or something- but all Carmilla could see was the swirling mist surrounding the light. It was too washed out too see the bottom, much less a naive girl who had tried too hard.  
“Bring her back up, Will.” Carmilla’s head whipped up to see the Dean peering over the cliff. “I wouldn’t have had you thrown over if I didn’t think you could save yourself, darling. No need to be so overdramatic.”  
Will unceremoniously grabbed Carmilla’s wrist and yanked her back over the edge. She passively noted a measure of disappointment in Will’s eyes before her head fell to the floor.  
“Throw me back in.” Carmilla’s voice was once again waterlogged. “She didn’t deserve any of this, and you know it. I can’t live like this, I shouldn’t-” her voice was overtaken with sobs. She stretched out raw fingers and pulled herself back towards the edge.  
Will slammed a foot down on her back. “Unfortunately, Mother wants you to stick around, so you aren’t going anywhere for now.”   
“Take her back up to her room.” The Dean waved a dismissive hand, sneering at Carmilla’s sniffling. “Keep an eye on her for now. I’ll call Matska to help snap her back to her senses.”  
Will stuck his arms under Carmilla’s, grunting slightly as he lifted her up and dragged her back. She didn’t have the willpower to do much more than weakly hit Will’s arms in protest. The light in front of her distorted and clouded as her eyes filled with tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the sadness! Had to write something to balance out the fluff of the last fic.


End file.
